The Missing Blacks
by midnight-rxse
Summary: Nothing is what it seems. that's what 17 year old vampire, Edward Cullen had learned. his adopted sister, his lover, and his enemy's mate, were all sisters. They weren't even from his world. they were all wizards. the problem, they were being tracked down by his old enemy to be killed. well then again, Edward's life was never as it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

***Summery***  
Roselyn Black, wife of Sirius Black, was sitting in the lounge with Lily and James Potter when it happened. there was a loud sound at the door that sounded like a loud crack of thunder. suddenly the oak door was being broken into hundreds of pieces as the familiar face of Voldemort, burst through the now empty door frame.

"Lilly! Rose! The kids! Save yourself and the kids!" James shouted to the two women he was sitting next to. Lily looked hesitant but after looking into James' big brown eyes, she quickly followed her friend to where their kids were waiting. sitting in the large play pen in the corner of the room, was Harry, the 1 year old son of Lily and James, and Emmalie, Bella, and Alice, the 3 year old triplet daughters of Sirius and Roselyn. The rushed to pick up their children. they were about to apparate when they heard Voldemort yell the two words that ruined Lily's life-not that it would be that much longer-; _Avada Kedavra._ the killing curse. the women looked at their children with pained expressions.

"Mummy loves you. so does Daddy. we always have, always will. don't ever forget that. no matter what we will be in each other's hearts." Lily whispered o her frightened son and kissed his forehead, as Roselyn whispered a few words to her daughters.

"Daddy and I will always love you three. no matter what happens, just know that. Your father will take good care of the three of you, help him out for me. stick with your younger god brother forever and always. I can tell you'll both have bright futures. just, help your father, please. know your loved by may, many people." Roselyn said placing sweet, loving kisses on there heads. all four of the children were placed in the play pen, being forced to watch the death of their mothers. they watched as the two women fell to the floor, life no longer sparking in their eyes. then non-surprisingly, Voldemort went after the four toddlers. strangely the spell bounced of the children and hit the dark wizard, making him seem destroyed to the world. Death just seemed to kind for Voldemort. if someone were dead, then it seemed as if someone had truly cared about him. sadly this rebound did leave a mark. a scar on each child's head in the shape of a lightning bolt. this was no random scar on their foreheads, no these were dark marks. they connected them to Voldemort, if he were gaining power, the more pain the three will be in.

* * *

after that traumatic experience, Harry was sent of to live with his muggle Aunt and Uncle with their son Dudley. Emmalie, Bella, and Alice were not as lucky. they were not found by Hagrid and Dumbledore. The poor triplets were left to die in the destroyed house. Luckily, Roselyn and Lily's close friend, Severus Snape was the one that found the bodies of his dead friends and came back to mourn. The night he came back, he happened to find the small children.

"Em? Ali? Bells?" Severus was like an uncle to the kids, although they were the spawn of his enemy, he was best friends with Lily and Roselyn. the toddlers began crying for their mother. they were to young to understand that their mum was dead and their dad was in Azkaban because the scumbag Peter Pettigrew pinned the murders of Lily, James, and Roselyn on Sirius. it was sad how the ministry believed that bull shit. Sirius may be heartless in Severus' point of view, but Severus knew that Sirius would never kill Lily and James, and if the young Black hadn't already made it obvious, he would take the killing curse for his wife and daughters, or as Sirius put them, his Little Angels. he loved them more then anything, and probably even Lucius Malfoy could see that.

Severus carefully picked up the two girls placing a soft kiss over their newly forming scars. he carried them to the hearth where he knew the Potters had connected it to the Flew Network. he thought about using it but decided against it, for the safety of the three girls. he grabbed the children's things and apparated to the place where he knew they would be safe. Volterra, Italy, where his three friends Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi. Yes, the three leaders of the vampire royal family, the Volturi. as he apparated he had the sensation of being sucked through a tube and then being pulled out painfully. Moments later he ended up in the throne room of the Volturi as the children started crying. Severus calmed them down and each clung to Severus for dear life.

"Severus, what is wrong my dear friend?" Aro asked when he saw the four of them in the door way. "and why do you have three toddlers?"

"Aro, I'm here to redeem that favor you claimed to owe me." Severus said sadly.

"What has happened Severus?" Caius asked, for once seeming truly concerned.

"My close friend, Roselyn Black was murdered by Lord Voldemort. her husband, Sirius Black, was blamed for her murder. of course Sirius is now in Azkaban so neither could care for their children. their daughters, Emmalie, Isabella, and Alice are thought to be dead. as you probably are guessing, these three are the said children. I cant care for them and they have no alive relatives that would be glad to take them in, besides their father." Severus said and looked at the three children in his arms.

"I'm assuming you want us to take in these children." Marcus said and Severus nodded.

"Very well. We owe you a favor, and this will be that said favor." Caius said after all three of the Ancient Vampires shared a look.

"Felix! Demetri! Kol!" called Aro, as two men walked in. Felix, a brown haired, tall, red-eyed vampire that was slightly buff, and Demetri, a dirty-blonde haired man that was very, very, buff, who was taller then Felix and also had red eyes, then there was Kol. He had curly brown hair and unnatural electric blue colored eyes because of his ability to turn into any animal and influence the elements. He wasn't to muscular, but he had some muscles, and he looked as if he could be from a different century but modern at the same time.

"Yes Aro?" Felix asked seeing as Kol was to lost at looking into the green eyes of Emmalie.

"Kol..." Marcus said shocked. "Did you just find your mate? I sense it." Kol looks down at his feet.

"Yes Marcus." he said looking yet again into the adorable toddlers eyes.

"Your mate is a toddler?" asked Severus surprised.

"Yeah..." Kol trailed of as he looked over to the small green-eyed toddler. the sleepy child yawned then smiled slightly as she stated to fall asleep, oblivious to the me she was in.

"Night, night, Unkie Sev. Wuv you" Emmalie whispered into Severus' shoulder as she slowly closed her eyes, as she drifted off into the world of the unconscious.

Severus bent down and whispered something in her ear. "sweet dreams Emmalie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PLEASE READ! ITS URGENT! okay, I meant to say Kol last chapter instead of Demetri. oops. oh and Kol is an O/C who is part of the Volturi Guard who was turned at age 19 by Aro in like 700 AD so he has more power then the twins. oh and his name is pronounced Cole and he has a thick Australian/British/Irish accent. he looks like Robert Sheehan and he has the power to change into any animal and influence the elements, and his personality is like Klaus' in the originals and the vampire diaries, he is misunderstood by everyone and they all think he is an ass, but really he is just that way to protect his family, or in this case the Volturi and Emmalie, Alice, and Bella. he is actually very sweet and lovable once you get to know him. don't judge him at first in this story because he'll seem like an asshole. and I'm using the book ages for Aro and Marcus which is mid 20's for Aro and 19 for Marcus. I was surprised to find out that they changed the ages so drastically in the films. so Caius is staying the same age as in the films, which is mid 20's. just to make this clear, those ages are only the appearances. they are still deadly, 5,500 year old vampires. oh and older Emmalie is gonna look like the Actress Lily Collins but she's going to have a British/Australian accent. thnx -Anita**

* * *

**Alice; age 4; 9 months after the Potter's and their mums death**

Alice sat there yelling and screaming as the man took her sisters, Bella and Emmalie.

"NO!" Emmalie screamed out in pain as the man left with Bella and herself in his arms. Alice looked at Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who were hexed by the man. a few seconds after Emmalie yelled at the mysterious man, Kol ran in with Felix and Demetri while having a concerned expression on his face.

"Where's Emmalie and Bella?!" Kol exclaimed when he saw only Alice in the cot.

"what happened to Aro, Caius, and Marcus?" Felix asked looking at their three superiors, stunned in their thrones. not a minute later they broke out of their stunned state.

"it was the dark lord. he took them." Marcus said calmly while the others were panicking. they all grew very close to the three toddlers, even Caius, it was just Marcus wasn't good at showing emotions.

"Demetri, can you track them?" Kol asked and Demetri looked hesitant to answer. "Demetri, can you track my mate?!"

"I'm so sorry Kol." Demetri said and a pissed expression crossed Kol's face.

"You can't find my mate?!" he yelled at the poor man.

"I'm s-sorry Kol. I can't control who I can and can not find." Demetri whimpered. at times, Kol was the one thing he was afraid of. Kol had a look of pain on his face, and if you knew him, you would know he would be crying if he could. Marcus looked at Kol with concern, the one emotion he could actually express without dry sobbing.

"Kol, I promise you this, we will find both of them," Marcus said, determination in his voice. "no mater what."

* * *

**Emmalie and Bella; age 4; 5 months later**

The two girls woke up in a stone room in a large box with a cushion and four very small blanket. they've been in this same room for at least half a year, only having small amounts of food each day, with water and bread, and every other day they would get 1 or 2 pieces of meat. the only thing that's actually theirs is two necklaces from Kol, a E engraved on a gold charm in cursive with the E filled with tiny diamonds and a B engraved on a silver charm in cursive with the B filled in with Gold. the only difference between the two necklaces besides the initial and the material was the writing on the back of Emmalie's which had a message from Kol. _'Your always in my heart. -Kol'. _Alice had one too, but it was made out of silver with an A filled with little purple amethysts engraved into it. the necklaces were precious to the children, as if the would die without them.

"I miss Kol, Janie, and Allie." Emmalie croaked out. Bella nodded and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. they heard the door creak open and they poked their head above the edge of the box. standing in the doorway was a short and scrawny, very strange looking man, with pale complexions. well, more like grey. House-elves

"Kreacher must save Mistress." whispered the man moving closer and closer to the girls.

"who-who are you?" Emmalie asked the man, calling himself Kreacher.

"I am Kreacher. loyal servant to the Noble House of Black." he said confidently. "when Regulus Black was killed for being a spy for the light, it made you Emmalie Andromeda Rosalie Persephone Volturi Black, being the oldest by 6 minutes, the Heir of the house of Black and Kreacher's Mistress." Emmalie sat their stunned.

"Really?" she asked and Kreacher nodded urgently.

"Now, we need to get you out of here. Kreacher must save his mistress." he said and grabbed onto the two girls, apparating them out of the house and out of London. eventually they ended up in front of an orphanage in Port Angeles.

* * *

**Alice; age 11; 7 years after Bella and Emmalie were rescued**

Alice walked into the large throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were standing. they had become like her fathers, them being so protective of her. they've all been looking for Bella and Emmalie, even If they've been missing for 7 years.

"you summand me." Alice said looking sadly up at her father like figures. Today was exactly 7 years after Alice's sisters went missing, July 22, their birthday. like always, on this day Kol is closed off from the world in one of the rooms in the castle. he changes which room every year so we cant find him. he feels like it's his fault that Emmalie and Bella got taken.

"well, we just received a letter for you." Marcus said handing her a letter. on the envelope it read in the middle of it, 'Pompeii School of Witchcraft'. I've been hoping for this letter for months, maybe even years. it's an all girls school hidden in the ruins of Pompeii for witches. I can speak fluent Italian, but I knew that most students there speak English. it's a long ay away but its the closest school to us for all girls, and Aro, Caius, and Marcus would never let Alice go to school with teenage boys. in Caius' words, teenage boys are too _vile _to be anywhere near, let alone practically live with them for 9 months. Alice opened the letter carefully and peaked at the letter.

"your acting as if the bloody thing's gonna bite you." Jane said from the large doorway.

"Hahaha. so funny." Alice remarked sarcastically and pulled out the letter.

"read it already." Alec said looking at Alice as she read it in her head once. "out loud you dumb-"

"oh shut up you two. Alice just read the letter." Marcus said rolling his eyes as the two of them bickered. Alice cleared her through to be dramatic and started to read.

"Dear Miss Alice Mary Lily Volturi Black,

we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Pompeii School of Witchcraft. You will need to be at the Roman Train Station, platform 4 2/3 at 8:30 on September 2. we hope you can attend. the list of things you need, along with your ticket and schedule for school. I hope if you attend, that you enjoy your time in Pompeii. you are allowed a Cat, an Owl, or a Weasel

sincerely Headmistress Maria Audi" Alice read while blowing a strand of her long black hair out of her face.

"Pompeii is very far away." Aro said looking longingly at the girl he considered his daughter.

"Please. Please. Please. I'll send you guys letters every week. Please." Alice begged with desperation in her eyes. after a few attempts of the puppy dog face, the three leaders sighed in defeat. they looked at each other and nodded sadly.

"Fine." Aro said sadly. "We must go buy all your things."

"But where will we get them?" Alice asked him after looking at the list of magical items.

"It's Volterra. Volterra is a magical society for witches and wizards, I'm sure we'll find something." Marcus said and the four of them walked out of the throne room and outside, into the city.

* * *

**Bella and Emmalie; age 11; same day**

Shortly after Bella and Emmalie were dropped off at the orphanage, they were both adopted, but by different families. Emmalie was adopted by a young Australian couple, the Mendlers. 21 year old Brooke Mendler and 21 year old Patrick Mendler. Bella on the other hand was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. Charlie was 23 and Renee was 22. The Swans were close friends with the Mendlers, so even though they lived on opposite sides of the world, the two sisters still saw each other. Patrick was the chief of police in Seattle as was Charlie in Forks. what the swans didn't know though, was that the Patrick was a wizard and Brooke was a witch. the Mendlers also had a 4 year old daughter named Katherine. both girls knew they were adopted and remember who their real parents are. more importantly, Emmalie remembered who her mate was. shortly after Charlie and Renee adopted Bella, they got a divorce and moved to different places in the world. Bella was currently sitting on her bed with Emmalie and Katherine, seeing as they spent every summer together. Emmalie and Bella still missed their sister and their true family in Volterra, and they always would but they knew they would probably never see each other again. they were deep in conversation about how chocolate was better then peanut butter, when they heard a pecking at the widow.

it took time but eventually the three girls noticed the sound and went to investigate. sitting on the window sill was a Great Horned Owl and a Barn Owl. they both had thick, official looking, square letters with the names 'Isabella Rosemarie Minerva Volturi Black-Swan' and 'Emmalie Andromeda Rosalie Persephone Volturi Black-Mendler'. Bella and Emmalie looked at each other with grins on their faces. they knew what these letters were, and they've been waiting months for them.

"Bella." Emmalie said excitedly and looked into her triplets eyes.

"I know." she said rushing to let the two owls in. the Barn Owl flew over to Bella and the Great Horned Owl flew over to Emmalie. the girls took the letters from the owls, reading the back of them. both of the letters said 'The Gold Coast School for Witches and Wizards'. the overly excited girls ran to tell the Mendlers, seeing as the swans knew nothing about magic.

"Mom!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Kat?" Brooke asked her 10 year old daughter. Emmalie and Bella held up their letters immediately.

"Both of you?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. wait but shouldn't I be going to the Salem Institute for Witches?" Bella asked surprised but Brooke shook her head.

"Sometimes, instead of choosing the closest school to you, they choose the school closest to the people or place you spend most of your time with or at." the older girl explained and kneeled down to their height. "Bella, your going to be nearly half way across the world, away from your parents. are you sure you want to go?"

Bella looked taken aback at the question. she wanted to spend more time with her sister, and her adoptive parents ignored them most of the time, so she saw no way this could be bad for her.

"I'm sure." she decided, nodding her head as she looked her mother like figure in the eyes.

"well then, we need to tell your parents. only about the whole Australia part. they cant know about magic. we'll tell them you got accepted into a private school in Cape York. yeah?" she asked sweetly and Bella nodded quickly. "great. now read the letters." Bella and Emmalie's grins widened as they opened their letters.

"Emmalie, you first." Bella said and Emmalie looked at the sheet.

"Dear Miss Emmalie Andromeda Rosalie Persephone Volturi Black-Mendler,

we are delighted to inform you that, you will in fact be attending the Gold Coast School of Witches and Wizards. we'd love It if you could join us in Cape York. here are a list of your first year professors.

_'Professor Bradford- Potions Master_

_Professor O'Brian A. and Professor Dougan- Transfiguration_

_Professor O'Brian F.- Defense Against Dark Arts_

_Professor Hemsworth- Care of Magical Creatures_

_Professor Chambers- History of Magic_

_Professor Payne- flying/Quiditch coach/PE_

and

_Professor Marilyn Cudingham- Charms'_

We also offer you some muggle subjects if you would like to take them.

_'Professor Small- Maths (Geometry, Algebra, etc.)_

_Professor Lamb- English_

_Professor Payne- Physical Education (PE)_

_Professor Jackson- Earth Science_

_Professor Popley- Geography_

_Professor Morgan- Ancient Greek_

_Professor Emack- Spanish_

_Professor Dougan- German_

_Professor Hawthorn- Chinese_

and

_Professor O'Brian A.- French'_

we hope you decide to come. If you do, we have included a list of things needed to attend and your schedule along with a letter for parents. we have also included a ticket to

thank you,

Headmistress Annabelle Aphrodite O'Brian and Headmaster Finnick Liam O'Brian" Emmalie looked up at Brooke after she read the letter. there was an awkward silence until Bella spoke up.

"my letter says the same but with my name." She said and handed the letter to Brooke.

"Okay, what do we need to get from Melbourne?" Brooke asked and Bella read the list of things needed.

"First year students will require:

sets of plain work robes(black)

plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar materials)

winter clock (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that pupils uniforms should carry name tags.

course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Gathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat, and a ferret

parents are reminded that first years may not own their own broom" she read while Emmalie started fidgeting with her shirts collar.

"we better go tell your parents the cover story... luckily I planned for this day." Brooke said holding up a rectangular letter. "come on, lets go."

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter is shit, but iv recently had to deal with my delusional sister thinking she's everyone's second choice. she can be a real shit sometimes. important news... the girl who plays Ginny in Harry Potter is engaged to the guy who plays Caius in Twilight. coincidence right? anyway, thnx for reading. read my other story and R/R- Anita**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay little heads up, all of the bold letters are authors notes. and I made some changes to last chapter. if you were one of the two commenters on chapter one, then go back and read the authors note, it explains the things you were confused about. okay now you may read. -Anita**

* * *

**Emmalie and Bella; age 11; Oceania Avenue (basically the Dagon Alley of Australia)**

Renee and Charlie had agreed to Bella going to school in Australia. after much begging from both girls they agreed. Emmalie and Bella walked into the pub with Brooke, Patrick, and Kat. the building was made of bricks and had the words 'The Golden Apple' scrawled on the sign hanging in the front of the building. they walked down a long corridor to a large room with small round tables scattered around the room. most of the tables were filled by families with kids looking around the same age as Bella and Emmalie. one of the larger tables held a family with two strawberry blonde girls around the same age as the young Black's and blonde girl and a ginger boy looking around the age of 17.

"Aria! Mel!" Emmalie exclaimed and one of the two girls looked up with a smile on her face. The other girl soon looked up and smiled along with her sister.

"Ems! Kat!" they gasped and ran to hug their best friends. you see, Arianna Marie and Melody Beth Kelly were Emmalie and Kats best friends from the muggle school the girls attended. when they all embraced each other Melody and Arianna looked at Bella with curiosity.

"Bella, this is Melody and Arianna Kelly, mine and Kat's best friends." Emmalie said to her sister pointing at each girl as she spoke their name and turned to her friends. "Mel, Aria this is Bella my biological sister and other best friend."

"Hi Melody and Arianna." Bella said waving at them.

"Call me Mel or Melody. either one." Melody said and then looked at her twin sister, who appeared to be in some sort of daze.

"oh yeah, call me Aria." Arianna said after she snapped out of the daze.

"She's a seer. she can see the future, it can be helpful but its mostly annoying." Melody said sticking her tongue out at her sister childishly.

"hey! its not my fault I'm awesome." Arianna said in mock hurt.

"Hate to interrupt your precious reunion, but we kind of need to get all the school supplies. mom would ill me if we're late to dinner." the ginger man said to the two girls.

"hey Ed. hey Nina." Emmalie said to the two teens who were giving each other gazes as if they wanted to snog their faces off.

"oh, hey Ems." Nina said looking at the young girl who had become her little sister. she then looked at Bella. "who's this?"

"Nina, Ed this is Bella, my Biological sister and Bella, this is Aria and Melody's older brother Ed and his Girlfriend Nina." Emmalie said gesturing to Ed and Nina.

"okay, seriously we need to get going. Dinner is in..." Ed drifted of, looking at his wrist where there was a watch. "Dinner is in like 10 hours. we need to get all the stuff before then."

"Do you need help Ed?" Brooke asked from behind her children. Ed looked up and shrugged.

"Eh, help wouldn't hurt." he said and with that, the nine of them were of.

**2 hours later**

They were walking out of Flourish and Blots book store and towards their last stop, to get wands.

"Okay, your mother and I need to go get some things. You go to the wand store and get your wand, we'll meet up with you there later." Patrick said to his children.

"okay Dad." Kat said looking into her dads blue eyes.

"Bye kids." Brooke said as her and Patrick walked off. Emmalie then turned to look at the Kelly's.

"Let's go." she said cheerfully walking of in the direction of the wand store. They walked for about five minutes and ended up in front of an old building where 'Weber's Wands' was written on an wooden sign hanging in front of the door. They walked through the door to where a raven haired lady in her early thirties was sitting behind a counter.

"Do you kids need wands?" she asked looking Emmalie directly in the eyes. "Bloody hell." she whispered when she saw the two Black's "we all thought you two were dead." she kept mumbling stuff like this under her breath as she started to call for her husband.

"Andromeda?" a deep voice asked and rough footsteps pounding down stairs. a man then appeared in the door frame. he had sandy hair and a bit of stubble of his chin. he was standing next to a girl looking around 11 years old, she had long strait raven hair and green glasses.

"Nothing Chris, go back upstairs with Angela." the woman said, pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Why don't I help these customers." Chris said and the woman nodded, going up the stairs with the confused girl. "okay, your looking for wands so, let's find you some. who's first?" he asked excitedly looking at the first years.

"I'll go first." Bella said confidently. the man smiled and looked at her.

"Great. okay so, lets see..." he drifted off as he examined the young girl. he went and pulled out a box from the shelves. he handed the box to her and she opened it to reveal what a normal person would think was a normal kid "Hmm... lets try this one."

Bella took the wand and waved it through the air. the wand sent a spark through the air and it hit a lamp behind the desk. the lamp began to shake then it fell of the table it was sitting on. Bella looked at the wand and slowly set it on the counter.

"lets try a new one." Chris said and grabbed another box from the shelf. he looked at it then back at Bella. he then handed the wand to her and started to eye her curiously. she took the wand out of the box and it started to glow. "I think we found your wand. 11 inch, White Oak, Pegasus feather, and very sturdy. lets get everyone else wands first, then you can pay. okay, who's next?" he asked nicely and Melody and Arianna both raised their hands. after a few minutes of debating, they decided Arianna would go first and she started looking for a wand. It took three wands but eventually she found a wand. 10 inch, Maple, dragon heartstring, and flexible. then Melody went. unlike Arianna, it only took her one try before she found her wand. 12 inch, Chestnut Oak, unicorn hair, and flexible. Then after Kat got her wand, after six tries. 11 inch, Cherry wood, werewolf hair. everything was going well until it was Emmalie's turn. "Okay, time to get you a wand. lets see... hmm."

he looked all throughout the shelf behind him and pulled out two boxes and placed them on the counter in front of Emmalie.

"try these." he said as Emmalie picked up one of the boxes. she opened it up and took out the lightly polished wand. she wove it in the air like the others and sparks flew out. it flew in the direction of Ed and was about to hit him.

"Ed, duck!" Nina exclaimed as it flew over Ed's head. Emmalie quickly put the wand back in the box where it belonged.

"Yeah... No." Ed said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Lets try a different one." Chris said handing another box to the young girl. Emmalie opened it and took out the wand, waving in the air again causing a stream of light hit a vase of tuberose flowers, causing them to wilt.

"another one?" Emmalie asked after she placed the wand back in its box.

"I have another wand that might work but its extremely powerful. even more so then the elder wand." he said looking at the young girl. he then went into the back to grab the wand. he came out holding a dark brown wooden box with ruins drawn all over it. "it's the only one to ever exist." he placed the box in Emmalie's hands as she looked at it curiously. she opened the box and took out the wand. it then began to glow, extremely bright. so bright it looked as if the whole room were white. after half a minute the light began to dim, until finally the light was out.

"what type of wand is it?" Emmalie asked stunned, as she looked at her new wand.

"first off, it is impossible to break. it is 13 inches long, made out of wood from a dragon blood tree **(A real type of tree believe it or not) **and the wood from the weeping willow at Hogwarts, and it has a core of a Pegasus feather from the same Pegasus as your sister, a Phoenix feather from Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts Phoenix, Fawkes, and the venom of a few vampires vampire." he said and everyone gasped.

"how? vampires usually want nothing to do with magic." Nina asked, dumbstruck by the fact that a vampire gave up some of their precious venom.

"well there was this vampire who recently lost his mate, who happened to be a witch. his mate was taken by a follower of you-know-who. this particular vampire is also part of the Volturi Guard. he was devastated so he put his venom in a wand, thinking she would get t. also, seeing as all of the Volturi and the guard loved the girl too, the most important ones put a drop of their venom in. so the vampire who's idea it was at fist, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Sulpicia, and Anthenodora." Chris said as both Bella and Emmalie reached up to their necklaces.

"w-what was the vampires name?" Emmalie asked, looking off into space.

"Kol. Kol Volturi." Chris said and Emmalie gasped, tears forming in her eyes. she turned over her necklace and read the familiar message. _'I'll always be in your heart. -Kol'_

**_(A/N I was thinking about ending it there but I would never do that to you. actually I would. I'm actually thinking about ending this chapter with a cliffy)_**

"I guess he was right." Emmalie said laughing sadly and quietly.

"what?" Chris asked and Bella looked at her sister warningly.

"I was, and still am that girl." Emmalie said showing them the message on her necklace. they gasped again but a tap on the window brought them out of their awkward moment. they all turned their heads in the direction of the window to see Brooke and Patrick holding up 4 cages. a orange phoenix, a baby miniature Griffin, a Toyger kitten **(actually a type of cat)**, and a Brown Bengal Kitten **(also a real type of cat)**. Brooke and Patrick walked through the door with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"happy belated birthday!" Brooke exclaimed while hugging Emmalie and Bella.

"we were only going to get you the owl and the Phoenix, but Renee and Charlie wanted to get you something, so they got you the kittens." Patrick said placing a kiss on the forehead of each of the young Black's foreheads.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! we love you so much!" Emmalie and Bella said in unison as they hugged Brooke and Patrick.

"no problem girls. don't worry Kat, your birthday is soon." Brooke said to her youngest daughter, reminding her that she would be gong to school this year as well.

"I forgot I was going to school this year." Kat said, remembering her birthday was in a short 11 days. August 1st.

"well duh Kat. why do you think we got you your school stuff?"

"Patrick! these are your kids?" Chris asked his old friend.

"Emmalie, Bella, and Katherine are. did they cause you any trouble?" Patrick asked, looking suspiciously at his three kids as Bella smiled as Patrick called her his daughter.

"No, not at all. my wife nearly had a small panic attack when she saw them but other then that, they were fine." Chris said smiling at the Mendlers.

"Okay then, nothing to serious then." Patrick said relieved.

"so what are you going to name your new pets?" Brooke asked the girls quietly as the two men continued their conversation. "The griffin and the Brown Bengal Cat is Emmalie's and the Phoenix and the Toyger is Bella's, seeing as Emmalie has a blue phoenix from her aunt." right, did I forget to mention that Emmalie and Kat were spoiled? no? well they're very spoiled. and when I say that I mean it.

"I'll name the phoenix... Flare, and I'll name the cat Tigris." Bella aid looking at the Phoenix and the cat while smiling.

"This little fella," Emmalie started while stroking the miniature griffin's neck. "will be Leo," then Emmalie looked at the adorable kitten with adoration. "I'll name her Ali."

"the names fit them perfectly." Brooke said smiling at them and Kat came over.

"Dad paid for the wands. he said we have to get back home for something." she said confused and they all walked out of the store after realizing that Ed, Nina, Melody, and Arianna already left. the five of them then took the flu network back to their house in Adelaide.

**Alice; age 11; same day**

Alice walked down the streets of Volterra with Jane and Alec while looking for the wand store, the last place they were going to go, besides the pet store.

"there it is!" Jane said pointing to a shop with a sign that read _'Volterra Wands'_ across the top. "come on!" Alice looked at Jane strangely but just shrugged it off. Jane was normally never this happy, especially around this time of year.

"why are you so happy?" Alec snapped at his twin with hatred in his eyes.

"remember that wand that we put our venom in?" Jane asked excitedly.

"yeah what about it?" he asked, suddenly interested. Jane grinned evilly and started to explain.

"I overheard Aro, Marcus, and Caius talking, and apparently, it was sold in Australia to a 11 year old girl... named Emmalie."


	4. AUTHOURS NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**NOT A CHAPTER! okaaay hello again after this very very long wait, although I'm guessing none of you actually like this story... anywho I need more characters. Boy or girl, just fill out the following form**

**(Character) Full Name: **

**Male/Female:**

**Gay/Not gay:**

**Description(Hair color, Eye color, how they act, who plays them, etc.):**

**Family:**

**Friend/Enemy(any of the current WITCH or WIZARD O/C's):**

**Species(Witch/Wizard, Witch/Wizard werewolf, vampire, werewolf/shape shifter and where they live, Squib, and Muggle-born Witch/Wizard):**

**Which school they go to (Gold Coast, Hogwarts, Pompeii, Salem):**

**Future or current Mate/Boyfriend or Girlfriend:**

**Their job if not in school(Dragon Keeper, Volturi Guard, TA, etc.):**

**Age and birthday:**

**Where they are from:**

**Your username:**

**please PM these, or else I won't be able to get them. thnx now enjoy the chapter. -Anita P.S I would appreciate it if one of the girls had a gay bestie who's name may or may not be Mike... hehe I have a chapter but I need more characters for it. I'll be posting after a few character entries, so please, I beg of you, enter a character.**


End file.
